Not So Trade Secrets
by eternal-depths-of-emerald
Summary: He swore people were staring because they could tell, he might as well have it freaking tattooed across his forehead.Staring. Judging. Maybe somewhat appalled. But he could tell.  They knew.  Just a little crack for your weekend. Morgan x Reid


**First off, let me just say, no I haven't forgotten **_**The Only Hope For Me Is You**_**, I've had a deadline I had to meet at school if I wanted to graduate next month, and it just so happens that I do. But never fret, my lovelies, for I shall be updating my House story very soon.**

**This is some thing that literally popped in my head as I was on the verge of dreamland last night, don't ask me, why for I do not under stand my subconscious, let alone my semi-subconscious.**

**I'd say go easy on me, but this isn't my first story, so I'll just say keep in mind that this is my first Criminal Minds story. I figured it was about time, and I love Reid, and Garcia kicks some butt as well on several occasions as well.**

**So without further ado, lets cross our eyes and roll with the punches that the sexy Morgan likes to hand out daily. = ]**

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

He swore people were staring because they could tell, he might as well have it freaking tattooed across his forehead.

The lady that handed him his coffee.

The little old lady neighbor who was always unlocking her door when he was leaving for work and locking his, arms full of cat food.

The dude who was walking his dog in front of the apartment building.

Staring. Judging. Maybe somewhat appalled. But he could tell.

They knew.

_-o-o-o-_

Getting out of the elevator, he kept his head down, always watching his shoes. It was a good thing going for him, until he got to his desk.

With his back turned, busy putting down his bag, a large hand found its way to his shoulder. He yelped, and jumped around to face the perpetrator.

"Wow, wow, relax, Kid. Already into the coffee, I see." The perp said with hands held up in surrender.

He was faced with the incredibly handsome Derek Morgan. An incredibly handsome Derek Morgan that he had spent one of the most incredible nights with that past Friday.

With that thought he instantly felt his cheeks flush with heat. He hoped Morgan chalked it up to just as an aftermath of being startled.

"I-its fine, really." He said quickly.

Morgan, being the incredibly handsome and excellent profiler he was raised an eyebrow, totally not believing his B.S. "Really? Because just a moment ago you were making googly eyes at the floor. Should I be jealous, Pretty Boy?" He half jokingly asked.

"I was not making googly eyes with the floor!" Reid exclaimed.

"Ah, but you don't admit that something is wrong." Morgan said holding up a finger.

"I-but-you said."Reid said exasperated. He ran a hand through his shortened locks, and sighed. "I hate you." He narrowed his eyes at the other agent.

"Oh, really?" he smirked mischievously at the younger.

Reid felt his stomach clinch, he was in for it now.

"And what about the other night? I don't think you hate me as much as you let on, judging from the way you kept moaning my name, and telling me you wanted more. 'Oh, Derek,'" Morgan said in a higher pitch than his usually sensual voice, poorly imitating the doctor. Encouraged by Reid's eyes slowly widening he continued. "'Oh, Derek, yes, please! God, I love you so much. Hard-'"

He was cut off by Reid abruptly placing a hand over his mouth, effectively shutting him up.

"Will you cut it out?" Reid hissed, franticly looking around to make sure nor had witnessed his lover retail their passionate night in excruciating detail.

Morgan chuckled under Reid's hand, vibrations sending tingles shooting down Reid's spine. He promptly removed his hand, and sat down, clearly ignoring the other, and pretending to get some papers in order and booting up his computer.

"Aw, come on, Pretty Boy, it's not that big of deal. We're just two people who have an intense, sometime more, fondness for each other."

"But it is, it is a big deal." Reid said putting his head in his hands.

He missed the way Morgan's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?"

Reid groaned, and looked reluctantly back up at the older agent. "Do…do I look any different that I did last week?"

"Um," Morgan said, still a bit confused, but seriously looking his lover over, "Well, you obviously didn't get another hair cut." He said while running his hands through dark brown tresses.

Reid slapped his hand away with an annoyed look, which Morgan couldn't help but notice how cute it was. "Derek, I'm serious."

"Well, maybe you should tell me what I should be looking for, Spencer," Morgan said getting actually getting serious since something was really bothering the Ph.D., and sitting on the edge of Reid's desk.

Reid fiddled with his hands in his lap, not making eye contact with Morgan. "I-I think people can tell." He finally said in a voice closely related to a whisper.

"Can tell what?" Lowering his voice as well as more people started coming into the bullpen, Prentiss especially.

"Th-that you and I…that what we did…"

"Come on, Pretty Boy, just spit it out." Morgan said with unintended harshness as he saw Hotch and Rossi coming towards them, probably to tell them of a new case that had gotten in.

"I THINK PEOPLE CAN TELL THAT YOU AND I HAD SEX, AND NOW I'M NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE!"

The whole bullpen fell silent, Hotch and Rossi were frozen in mid-step. Prentiss's jaw dropped. Shot, even Garcia had come running out of her technical lair to see only what every fangirl had dreamt about.

Reid himself was pretty certain that all the blood in his body had pooled in his face, and prayed that if there was indeed a God then he'd cause the floor to swallow him up, or just be anywhere but here.

After a moment longer, Prentiss had composed herself enough to speak again, "Well, looky there. Finally traded in your V-card, did ya, Reid?" She smirked.

That seemed to have the magic words, because then everyone fell back into place.

"Oh, yeah he traded it in alright," Garcia said coming up to them, doing just about everything in her power not to start squealing. _Thank goodness for small miracles_ was all Reid thought. "He traded in his V-card for his D-card, if you know what I mean." He nudged Morgan in the ribs, and shared a look with Prentiss.

"Yeah, Baby!" Prentiss raised her coffee mug up in a salute like fashion.

And if that wasn't the best humiliating topping on the most mortifying cake in all of history, Hotch and Rossi had to put in their two cents as well.

"Congratulations, the both of you." Rossi said, shaking Morgan's hand. "It's about time you bedded his genius ass. If it didn't happen soon, I was going to intervene."

"I-huh?" Morgan asked stupidly, still mechanically shaking Rossi's hand.

"Yep, a serious intervention/confrontation was in the makings for you two, but looks a little unnecessary now."

Then, he turned to Hotch, "And you owe me $50."

Reid dropped his head in his hands yet again, moaning an "Oh, god!"

Hotch sighed and rolled his eyes. He reached for his wallet all the while asking Morgan and Reid, "You two couldn't have waited three more weeks?"

"Wait, wait, wait, there was pool going on for how soon we got together?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, and when you two screwed each other's brains out." Prentiss answered. "Hotch and Rossi put money in the screwing pot. Penelope and I put money in the getting together pot."

"First of all," Morgan turned towards Hotch and Rossi, "Ewww!" He gave a shiver. "Second of all," He turned towards the girls, "We've been together for the past three months."

"HA!" Garcia exclaimed, "Pay up, Girly." She held a hand out towards Prentiss.

"WHAT?" Morgan shouted.

Prentiss sighed as she dealt out the cash she owed to Garcia, "I bet that you guys would get together within two weeks of sleeping with each other."

Morgan looked pointedly at Garcia as she counted out her spoils. She looked up at him with a cunning smirk, "I knew you guys would have been together long before we would even find out about it."

"How would you know that?" Morgan asked.

Garcia gave him a 'Duh' look, "Because, my little genius cradle robber, I know all." And with that, she disappeared in to her cyber cave once more.

"Well, now that we have all that settled." Hotch said clearing his throat and putting his wallet away, "Conference room in five minutes." And he too dispersed from the group, Rossi and Prentiss at his heals, smug smiles permanently attached to their faces.

Morgan took a minuet to absorb what had just happened there, shaking his head before turning back to his more than shocked lover.

He put a hand on Reid's shoulder, just like he did when this whole thing started, and again Reid jumped.

"Well, Pretty Boy," He pulled the younger up and close to him, "If they didn't know you lost your virginity before, they sure as hell do now."

"Yeah, but now its all so embarrass-"He was cut off by a pair lips that he instantly melted in to, effectively shutting him up.

Then, he realized, who cared if he traded his V-card for a D-card? D came before V anyways, and if a D-card got him closer to Derek, then who was he to complain?

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**Well, there you go. I do hope you enjoyed.**

**Don't forget to look out for the next chapter to **_**The Only Hope For Me Is You**_**!**

**Do rock on, my lovelies**

**D-cards to all!**

**= ]**


End file.
